djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Slade
(I don't own any photos! They're just for reference!) 'Slade:' Slade (Real name: Randal) is very distant from the others and doesn't talk that much. When he does talk he speaks in a deep voice. He's mostly a person not very many would hang out but once one person gets to know him, they come to like him and respect him. Slade shows respect for others as well and believe it or not, the Slade everyone knows wasn't the first one to don this gimmick aside from Kazarian and his Suicide gimmick. Before Becoming Slade: Randal was a pretty quiet kid when growing up but wasn't very sociable with most of the other kids. He always got along with his older brother, Lucas and they did a lot of things brothers would do. Roughhouse, play games, the typical stuff like that. This all changed when the pair came across TNA and Randal and Lucas became engrossed in it, tuning into every show they got a chance to see. On February 23, Lucas discovered a backyard wrestling group who put on shows for several people to watch and he donned a Suicide outfit and went by the ring name of "Slade". Slade the 1st became well known and he went on to perform several hardcore stunts, leaving Randal in awe. After five years of wrestling, Lucas sadly passed away after a fatal heart attack occured in the middle of one of his matches. After Slade the 1st's death, the backyard wrestling group disbanded and Randal was left mentally broken upon hearing the loss of his brother's life. When Randal heard of another group of backyard wrestlers, Randal took up his brother's attire and went under his Lucas' ring name and became the Slade everyone knows today. Later on Lucas surpisingly revealed to Slade that he survived his heart attack for unknown reasons and now the two brothers are reunited. 'PCUW Career:' After Slade heard about the Eds starting their own wrestling comp any, he watched PCUW's first year before deciding that he should join the company. It was confirmed that Slade will be participating in matches in PCUW's second year. Slade competed against Don Hector in his debut match at the PCUW awards and lost. After the show Slade and Don shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship. At Independence Day, Slade assisted Eric Peterson in interfering in Jason Krueger's match against Jonny for the TV title by knocking out the ref with a pipe, allowing Eric to take Jason down and Jonny to pick up the win. Slade celebrated with Jonny shortly afterward. The week after Independence Day, Slade took the place of Jesse Alvarez after he was assaulted backstage by an unknown assailant. Slade faced Carter Sullivan but lost when Jason came out and distracted him in revenge for costing him the TV title however Slade didn't let this drag him down as he left the show rather happy he got a match but still concerned for Alvarez's condition and who his attacker could've been. The next week, Slade called Jason Krueger out on Open Fight Night. Slade defeated Krueger in about less than a minutes tops, a new record for the shortest match between these two. On the Twitter, Slade and Jason decided to suddenly bury the hatchet in their rivalry, bringing it to supposed end. Category:PCUW OCs